


Step Two: Use Body Language

by fleurami



Series: How to Seduce Your Buddy in 5 Easy Steps by Jin Magatsu [2]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, at this point should i tag it as slow burn, dumbass jin is trying his best okay, really awkward flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurami/pseuds/fleurami
Summary: Jin starts taking the next step in wooing his buddy. After some......... research...... he decides to start off a little subtle with just some body language. Megumis there to shame them for being really gay dumbasses.





	Step Two: Use Body Language

            If someone were to look into Jin’s internet search history, he would probably commit on the spot.

            Not to say he was spending late nights on porn sites, like, God, he’s not  _ that  _ bad.

            But bad enough to have a million searches that were all some variant of “how do you get someone to like you” or “how to seduce somebody fast.”

            Through all of his searching, however, he found at least a few useful suggestions that he could consider trying on Yamigitsune. A recurring theme throughout every article was the importance of body language. Subtle things like leaning in close and making eye contact when talking to them. Although, he wasn’t sure how well the eye contact part would go over… Maybe he could just try staring lovingly into the eye parts of his mask? A lot of them also mentioned touching the other person casually,  _ a lot.  _

            These were all pretty easy to do, Jin felt confident that he probably couldn’t fuck this up too badly. Besides, he did a lot of these things normally, so all he had to do was amp it up a bit, and that was something he was a professional at. 

            Jin locked his phone and rolled out of bed, smelling the freshly brewed coffee from the kitchen next door. His plan would start today, god damn it. He strolled in, and Yamigitsune immediately noticed him. With the way his head was tilted, Jin could see the brief flash of his smile from under the mask, and his brain stopped functioning for a hot second.  _ Breathe, be calm, be charming.  _

            “Good morning, Jin.” Yami’s voice was literal music to his ears. Jin prepared himself, then walked up to his buddy. He purposefully leaned close, his arm brushing Yami’s own chilly arm as he took the second mug of coffee from him, murmuring a quick “morning” in response, making sure he was looking directly to where his eyes  _ should  _ be. 

            Yamigitsune’s body was still next to Jin’s, and in a fit of self-confidence, Jin wondered if his buddy would be blushing right now if he was physically capable.

_             This is the perfect moment, he looks beautiful and there’s no room for Jesus between us.  _ Jin leaned into his buddy’s body, maintaining the faux eye contact. He moved his pinky, letting it brush against Yamigitsune’s hand. 

            “Did you sleep well?” Jin’s gaze faltered when his buddy let out a chuckle.

            “Jin, you know I don’t sleep.” 

            “Oh… Right.” Jin brought his hand to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.  _ Yikes. How to recover from that…  _ Jin noticed Yamigitsune’s head tilting slightly, and he wished like he had many times before that he could see under that mask. Maybe then he could at least  _ guess  _ at whether or not Jin’s flirting was having an effect 

            “Well, how did you sleep?” Bless his buddy for breaking the tension. Jin sighed..

            “Oh, well, you know…” He dismissively waved his hand, earning a questioned hum from Yamigitsune that he ignored, Jin wanted to seduce his buddy, not listen to a long-winded lecture on how sleep is good for your health. “Anyways, I’m not a masochist so I need some sugar for this.” Jin decided to throw in a wink for good measure, really not sure if the situation even called for it. 

            Leaning up to open the overhead cabinet for the sugar meant his face was mere inches away from Yamigitsune’s, and Jin’s thoughts were brought back to ripping off his mask. Maybe his clothes while he was at it… Jin let out a sharp inhale at the thought, his face was probably 10 shades too red for him to seem suave and cool anymore. He yanked the sugar down and dumped a generous amount into his mug quickly. 

            Jin started to walk away to sit at the table with his coffee, his mind buzzing with anxiety thinking of all of the things he could try next. He paused, turning around on a whim to grab his buddy’s hand and drag him along.

            “I-” Yamigitsune stopped his sentence as they sat down, earning him a questioning look from Jin. He turned away from his buddy, mumbling the rest of his sentence. 

            “I’m… fond of that. When you take my hand and lead me places.” Jin realized that the cold hand was still grasped in his own, and he decided to take full advantage of the situation.

            “Oh, you are? I suppose that means I’ll have to do it more often.” As he said those words, Jin leaned in closer to Yami, elbow resting on the table. When his buddy’s head tilted back towards him, he was staring directly at him, a confident smirk and light blush on his face. A moment of silence passed, the two of them keeping the close proximity as they simply looked at each other, hands still intertwined between them. A moment that Jin found himself enjoying almost too much, only to be ruined by his  _ dearest friend… _

            “Jin! God, you’re gonna be late for class again-” Megumi stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene, her two friends clutching each others’ hands with barely any space between their faces.

            Naturally, she gagged, turning on her heel and walking with a quickened pace.

            The two idiots she left behind sat there, looks of shock apparent on both of their faces. Jin’s head tilted down to their intertwined hands, and like a dumbass, pulled them apart a bit too roughly. He jumped up, ignoring the untouched coffee.

            “I should…” He gestured to the door wildly with his hands. Yamigitsune nodded slowly, and Jin copied the motion before leaving the room.

            The realization of how absolutely, ridiculously, and completely embarrassing the whole situation was hit him when he picked up his bag. Jin smacked his forehead, mumbling every expletive he could pull out of his ass while he dragged his feet towards the door. He stopped only when he heard a gentle cough behind him. 

            Whipping his head around, Jin spotted Yamigitsune’s form. He had a hand covering his mouth under the mask, looking like he was smothering a laugh. 

            “Aren’t you forgetting something- ah, someone?” Yami said with a tilt of his head.

            Jin stood for a moment in shock. First of all, his buddy that he’s hopelessly in love with totally saw him mumbling to himself and pouting like a child- he saw him smack himself, too. Fantastic. Second of all,  _ aforementioned buddy had no right to look that hot right now. _

            He sighed, a smile forming on his face without him even meaning to. Jin thanked every God out there that Yamigitsune was willing to put up with his shit.

            “You’re right. I’m sorry Yami, how could I forget you?” Jin winked, strutting back down the hall and reaching over to grab the other’s hand. As he pulled him towards the door, he caught a glimpse of the huge, goofy smile on his buddy’s face from under the mask. 

_             Nice one, Jin.  _


End file.
